minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Alexandra
EnderGamer27 here. I'm a minecraft player. You may think minecraft is a wonderful universe, but, this is not the game you think this is... Sep 2 2014 The day of 1.8 Update in minecraft. Pretty exciting, isn't it? My friends say that there is this new player model called "Alex" and has a new skin. I wasn't really on board with this new update about the girl skin, but I WAS excited about the new stuff coming in. So I searched for a free update version of minecraft 1.8, and found a link about minecraft 1.8 free update. So I clicked the link and downloaded it, and it was about 1.1 GB, which I thought minecraft only was about MBs. After about some time, minecraft fully downloaded, and I was pretty excited. I opened it, and everything seemed normal. So I created my first world with a seed like "Llololo" and I loaded up. I spawned on a plain biome with my usual enderbot skin, and I was on survival mode since I didn't turn on the cheats and creative mode. So I started gathering dirt and started chopping some wood. Then I had enough wood planks to build my own house and tools. I also put a path of cobblestone so I wouldn't get lost. So now I'm at a cave mining a few blocks away from my house, and so far I got 4 iron ores and 2 redstone. I came out of there happily and started heading for my house. When I reached there, I was shocked to see an Alex skin and model player standing in front of my doorstep, doing nothing. It only chatted with me. Hey there! Who are you?!? Oh. I'm Alexandra, but you can call me Alex. Oh ok. How'd you get here? I just got here. Why? Now this is getting ridiculous. "She" wouldn't tell me how she got here. Ugh, forget it. Do you want to build something? Uhh, ok? Right then Alex got some wooden planks and started building right away. Woah, you build fast. Thx, Ender. After about 12 minutes, she built a 6 blocks tall statue of herself, which I thought it might take 60 minutes for me to build it. Cool Thx again Ender. Hey, you wouldn't mind if we can play for a while here, right? I don't. And so we began to have fun. We chased some pigs, fought some mobs and visited some villages. We should go fight the Ender Dragon Okay, then. So we located the nearest stronghold and we won fighting the Ender dragon, but something was not right: Except of the credits that showed when you kill the Ender dragon, there were only sentences with red font: ARE WE BEST FRIENDS? There was only YES and NO buttons, and I couldn't quit. I thought this wasn't Alex and it was some sort of a troll hacking us, so I clicked NO. Suddenly I spawned back and Alex spammed the chat. I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS WHY DIDNT YOU TRUST ME I WILL FUFILL MY REVENGE AND ALSO, I NEVER LIKED YOU FROM THE START YOU INSULTED ME now I'm here, betrayed, sad and broken hearted. Because of you, I've turned into a devil, a darkness, a destroyer, a killer, now I will kill you. Then Alex, who has a different skin before, changed into a more darker skin. Her eyes were demonic red, and she began crying blood. Her cloths were darkened, and so did her cold lip. I grabbed my sword just in case if she attacked. Wise choice And she crashed my game. I don't know how you do that, but it was kind of strange. I locked my room door just to be safe. Right then when I turned around, I heard glass shatter, and I fell down to the ground, paralyzed as a shadow of a woman covered me... Sequel Comming Soon! (Alexandra: Oriadoniras) Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:Creepypasta Category:Singleplayer Category:Good Creepypastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Alex Category:Real Life Category:Cliche